


Striped Carnations

by Marshmallord



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just wanted to torture donghyuck I'm sorry, I took way too long looking up the meaning of all these flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallord/pseuds/Marshmallord
Summary: This is a stupid drabble I wrote at 2 a.m driven by the urge to torture Donghyuck.No Donghyucks nor flowers were harmed in the writing of this fic.(Update! Second chapter is a list of the meanings of the flowers I used)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and formatting is hard
> 
> I'm sorry

Donghyuck stumbled into the bathroom, retching. He doubled over in pain, falling to his knees and blindy fumbling for the toilet seat, gasping for air. He hoisted himself up and coughed up multicolored petals. The boy moaned miserably as he saw them hit the water with soft ripples. 

A violent retch ripped from his throat and a beautiful red carnation fell from his mouth. _Mark’s eyes_.

Delphinium flowers escaped his lips as he groaned. _Mark’s smile_.

He coughed up daisies and gardenias with a broken sob. _Mark’s laugh_.

Thorns ripped his throat as he coughed up a two yellow roses, the second tipped with red, followed by a lavender rose. _Why did I tell him_?

A yellow chrysanthemum, stained red with blood. _The look on his face_ …

A striped carnation. _Disgusted_.

Purple hyacinth. _Betrayed_.

Another carnation. It’s yellow. _I should have kept quiet_.

Geranium. _I’ve lost him_.

A marigold, more blood. _I never should have opened my mouth_.

Peonies. _He would never love me_.

Primroses. Everything is red with blood. _He turned away_.

Zinnias - one mixed, one magenta. _No_.

An anemone. _Don’t leave me_.

Daffodils. The flowers are beginning to wilt. _I need you_.

A cyclamen. _Please_.

Sweet peas. _I can’t live without you_.

A wilted lilac. His vision is blurring, there’s more blood than flowers now. _There’s never a me without you_.

Queen Anne’s lace, wilted and soaked in blood. Donghyuck can’t breathe anymore, his vision is sliding into black.

More flowers grow in his throat, feeding greedily from the blood that choked him mercilessly. He fought against the flowers, vines and thorns curling along the side of his throat. He felt his resolve fall. His eyes shut and he slides to the floor, still retching flowers and blood. 

There’s an urgent knocking at the door. Jaemin, his roommate, is the only person he’s ever told about Mark. The trail of flowers and drops of blood leading to the bathroom must’ve been self-explanatory enough. 

“Donghyuck?”

He’s stopped breathing, a deadly bouquet of wilted flowers suffocating him, parting his lips and falling to the ground, shriveled and covered in blood.

“Hyuck!”

Everything is pain. His throat, his chest, his stomach, his lips, his _heart_.

“Donghyuck, please, answer me!”

Jaemin yelled through the door, pounded on the wood, called for help, dialed every number he knew but Mark’s, because the older could only make it worse.

The last thing Donghyuck hears is the sobs of his best friend as he’s relieved of those goddamned flowers for _good_.


	2. Flower Meanings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my sister wanted me to make a list of the flowers I used, so.... here ya go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that flowers have a ton of different meanings, and that these are just the meanings that fit with the drabble.

Red Carnation: Admiration, deep love, affection  
Delphinium: An open heart  
Daisy: Innocence, purity  
Gardenias: Secret love  
Yellow Roses: Farewell, I’m sorry  
Yellow Roses with Red Tips: Falling in love  
Lavender Rose: Love at first sight  
Yellow Chrysanthemum: Neglected love, sorrow  
Striped Carnation: Rejection/refusal  
Purple Hyacinth: Sorrow  
Yellow Carnation: Rejection  
Geranium: Melancholy  
Marigold: Grief  
Peonies: Shame  
Primroses: Young love  
Mixed Zinnia: Thinking of an absent friend  
Magenta Zinnia: Lasting affection  
Anemone: Fragility (Greek: death, foresaken love)  
Cyclamen: Sincere love  
Sweet Pea: Goodbye  
Lilac: First love  
Queen Anne’s Lace: Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
